Liam and Elektra: I care
by dreamerxox
Summary: Liam and Elektra hardly get on, but when Elektra feels upset, who comes to try and cheer her up? Please review :)


Liam and Elektra: I care. (One-shot.)

**Authors note: hey guys, this is my first Tracy Beaker fic. I love Liam and Elektra and I totally think they should have dated in the show! Summary: When Elektra is feeling down and upset, Liam is the last person she'd expect to try and cheer her up. Review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Elektra POV

Today was a shit day. It was just one of those days that had me feeling as if though the whole world was against me. I felt lonely, that I had no one to turn to. I'm settling into Elm Tree House better than I thought, and I'm actually getting along quite well with everyone, minus Liam, but I still feel miserable. Why do I have to be in care? Why couldn't my family love me and want to look after me? Mum and Dad only cared about Melissa, because she was so perfect. I sat outside, wanting some fresh air.

Liam POV

Elektra was acting strangely today, she wasn't being her usual bitchy self and annoying me. I was in my bedroom and I could see her sat outside on the steps from my bedroom window. Something was pulling me towards her, like I had to find out what was wrong. I left my bedroom and went outside.

"Elektra?" Liam asked reluctantly.

"Ugh, what do you want Liam?" Elektra asked in annoyance, quickly wiping her tears away.

"I'm not coming to take the piss or anything," Liam promised. He sat down on the steps next to Elektra. "What you doing out here?"

"Why do you care?" Elektra asked coldly.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Liam answered honestly.

"Well I'm fine, you can go away now." Elektra shot, glaring at Liam.

"Why do you do this?" Liam asked after a while.

"Do what?" Elektra sighed.

"Shut people out." Liam answered.

"Because no one cares." Elektra replied, shocked that she was saying this to Liam.

"Wrong. Because I care." Liam said firmly.

"No you don't. You're just gonna use me like everyone else does." Elektra responded.

"I'm not everyone else," Liam said, still trying to get Elektra to trust him. "Look, I'm not the enemy here."

"Can you just leave me alone?" Requested Elektra, quietly.

"Just tell me what's wrong, please?" Liam said gently.

"Everything." Elektra found herself bursting into tears. She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed that Liam was seeing her like this.

"Come on Elektra, don't cry." Liam said softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sorry," Elektra said once she'd calmed down. "God, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be." Liam reached across and dried away her tears with his thumb.

"Why are you being so nice? Why aren't you laughing and calling me a baby?" Elektra asked, confused.

"I told you, I'm not gonna take the piss." Liam reassured.

"Thanks." Elektra smiled.

"So, what's bothering you?" Liam questioned.

"I just feel like I'm useless, that I'm a waste of space."

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Because it's true, isn't it?" Elektra felt tears well up in her eyes again.

"Of course it's not true, Elektra how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Don't worry, I'm not suicidal or anything." Elektra half laughed.

"You're not useless. In fact, you're actually pretty special." Liam complemented.

"Did Liam O'Donovan just call me special?" Elektra smirked.

"Yeah, I did and I don't care who knows it." Liam smiled.

"I'm sorry for pushing you over the pool table." Elektra said quietly.

"It's okay." Liam replied.

"It's not, I'm always such a bitch and so many people hate me! I even hate me! Why can't I be like you? Popular, nice, caring. No wonder mum and dad hated me, see, no one cares." Elektra sobbed, she got up from where she was sat.

"Hey, Elektra wait!" Liam called after her, getting up and darting after her. He caught up and gently grabbed her waist, turning her around.

"Liam, just go, okay." Elektra said, in between sobs.

"No, I'm not gonna leave you like this. Just...just come here." Liam said, worried she'd decline. However she didn't, Elektra fell into Liam's embrace.

Elektra POV

Liam held me in his arms while I cried into his chest. This was a side to him I'd never seen, who knew Liam was so sweet and caring? It felt so good to get this shit all of my chest. Maybe I should have made the effort to talk to Liam more, he's actually not that bad.

"Are you okay now?" Liam asked gently.

"Yeah, I think so, thanks." Elektra smiled.

"No problem, hey there's no reason why we can't be friends." Liam pointed out.

"Do I really have a choice after this?" Elektra giggled.

"Nope." Liam answered.

"You're an idiot." Elektra laughed.

"Listen, I won't tell anyone about this, I promise." Liam reassured.

"Thanks Liam."

"Just remember, I do care." Liam smiled.

"Cheers." Elektra leant across and kissed Liam's cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

"Let's go get ice cream, it makes everyone feel better."

"Sure." Agreed Elektra. Liam and Elektra walked off smiling, both finding a new found respect for each other.

* * *

**Authors note: hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks :) **


End file.
